


Us is threefold (a bubble of you and you and I)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Tony and Stephen are the best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Prompt: "Pepper coming home after a long & stressful day of being CEO and Tony & Stephen just being total dorks and gentlemen towards her - greeting her at the door, escorting her to the table where they prepared dinner, complimenting her so much to the point where she is almost getting annoyed. Just the 3 of them being happy and sweet :)"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, O4: "OT3"





	Us is threefold (a bubble of you and you and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrxnStrxnge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/gifts).

> Another Tumblr Prompt Fill I'm reposting here. It came from the sweet sweet Erja and I had the best time writing it, hope you'll like it too!

It's nearing 11 when Pepper finally makes it home to the Tower and she's thankful her feet are still holding her at all. She's also very much thankful for Tony's tech that recognizes her and takes the lift to the right floor without needing her input. Stephen's cooling charm is still doing wonders to contrast the sheer heat of July in New York swiftly and so much more gently than any AC unit could. 

The doors swish open in the living-room of the penthouse and she sighs in relief. It's like her brow immediately smoothens upon getting home, finally.

There's some light music in the background and it takes her a minute to locate the source of it and smile for it - Tony's playing the piano. His eyes are closed with how fully into it he is. Pepper smiles. 

Then she grins. 

Stephen is waiting for her right by the dining table, suited up for no apparent reason - a sight that always make both Tony's and her own breath hitch with how unusual and beautiful it is to witness. 

She quirks an eyebrow at him but he doesn't let her ask. He smiles and makes a mid-turn to pull her attention on the table at his side. 

"Dinner is ready," he says and there's a minute pause in the music that says Tony's now aware of her presence but he keeps going anyway. Stephen walks up to her and Pepper almost giggles at the way he elegantly takes a hold of the collar of her jacket and divests her of it. 

He presses a kiss to her cheek from behind, "If the lady cares to take a seat."

Pepper's brain feels sluggish with both tiredness and the smoothness of Stephen's low drawl, the piano notes only furthering her path towards relaxation - what did she do to deserve this. 

"You're worth everything and more," Tony pipes in like he can read her mind and she looks at him as she takes the few steps towards the chair Stephen's set for her. She finds him biting his bottom lip in a way that makes her heartbeat quicken. 

She sits down, "Are you two quite alright?" 

"But Ma'am, I'm hurt that you'd ask that when we're trying to take care of you," Stephen says, his smile cheeky and his eyes lit up for it. 

It's good to see him like this, to see both of them like this. Only a few months back it seemed it was a long shot but now, both men seem at peace somehow. She's not foolish enough to think all is well and there won't be any setbacks still, but the way Stephen winks at her tells her she shouldn't be thinking about that now. 

"So I just, sit down and enjoy myself, is that what you had in mind?"

"Pretty much, yes." Stephen says as he lifts the silver bell jar in front of her to reveal the vegetarian meal waiting for her. "Oh, and you let us take care of you, that's the most important part." He adds and sits on the chair at her side so Tony's view isn't blocked from where he sits at the piano. 

"Thank you," Pepper whispers. 

Maybe it's the end of a long day at the end of an equally long week being the CEO of an international company with thousands of employees and about as many contracts to deal with but her vision seems blurry all of a sudden. She tries to hide it in the fine-roasted carrots she busies herself cutting but she knows Stephen, and maybe even Tony for all that his eyes are closed, sees it. 

Neither of them comment but Stephen bends down for a second and comes back with one of her feet in his hands - his trembling hands, the beauty of them. Pepper shivers when he takes off the designer stiletto, his long fingers winding around her stocking-covered foot. 

He proceeds to caress and thumb and knead, gently, in surface, as much as he can bear and she sighs in relief once again. "Eat." Stephen simply says and she mouths a "thank you" when he looks up. 

She gets to the veggie steak right when he switches feet, efficiently and without rushing. Tony keeps playing, a soft melody of them, something she knows he's composed during one of his many sleepless nights and it suits who they are around each other so well it takes her breath away on the crescendo. 

Stephen gives Tony a side glance, his smile seemingly stuck on his face as he winks and it seems they've agreed on that as a kind of sign because Tony stops playing and gets up, leaves the room. 

Pepper cocks an eyebrow at him but Stephen doesn't let anything on, only asking, "You have tomorrow off, right?" 

"Yes," Pepper nods, the word sounding like a question, an invitation to explain but Stephen only winks at her in much the same way he did to Tony. 

"Excellent."

Stephen inches his chair closer until she can feel the warmth of him like a glow on her skin. What was her foot on his lap became her calf on his knees and they're quiet as they look into each other's eyes, saying plenty without either of them making a sound. 

"I'm going to kiss you now," Stephen murmurs and Pepper feels her cheeks warm softly.

One of Stephen's trembling hands push a few strands of her hair behind her ear, caressing before he cups her jaw and leans in to press their lips together. She follows his lead as he brushes their mouths against one another, breathing in tandem. He tugs at her bottom lip in a way that's always erotic and still undemanding. He gets behind her teeth to tangle their tongues together and still, his hand keeps a soft handle on her jaw. 

She's so into it that she doesn't notice Tony's come back until Stephen smiles against her lips and brings their foreheads together. 

"Ready?" He asks and Pepper sees Tony nod out of the corner of her eye. 

Stephen gives her something akin to a parting peck before gently backing away. He sets her leg down and gets up, motioning for her to follow Tony. 

"Are you to guide me to my next quest, noble gentleman?" She giggles when Tony straightens right up and motions for her to precede him. He grins. 

"If you please," 

Turns out what awaits her at the end of the corridor is a bubble bath Tony just prepared for her - shiny with mountains of foam, the air of the bathroom heady with the scents of cinnamon and chocolate. 

Where Stephen had taken her jacket, Tony gets to undressing her. His hands are steady and full of heat but he does nothing with it, only serenely takes off each item of clothing she's wearing and Pepper stands there. It's almost unbelievable an experience - the both of them so calm and quiet. It feels nice, even better once Tony winds a hand in her hair to kiss her lips; her naked body molding to the folds and creases of his suit. 

"Hop in," he breathes against her cheek. 

A moan of ecstasy escapes her before she can think of keeping herself in check - the warmth of the water and the bubbles sparkling against her sore muscles is just that good. 

Tony's gaze on her is soft, it makes his brown eyes so much deeper when he smiles like this, understated, like he doesn't even know he's doing it. 

He blows her a kiss from the door and leaves her to enjoy his present. 

It's entirely possible she drifts off to sleep for a hot minute, lulled by the gentleness with which she's been welcomed back tonight, rocked by the inviting cradle of the cinnamon-scented water all around her.

When she gets out of the bath, a hefty half-hour later, Pepper winds a plush towel in her hair and another around herself before making her way back to the living-room. 

She's sure Stephen's heard her coming but she still pauses at the door. She leans against it to just watch the scene in front of her, one that makes her heart burst every time - Tony's sitting sideways on Stephen's lap, an arm on the back cushion that ends in his hand gripping the man's left shoulder while he uses the right one as his pillow. 

Even from where she stands Pepper can tell Tony's deep under, his eyes are closed in the smoothest of ways and his usually labored breathing has toned down to a gentle back-and-forth that makes wisps of Stephen's hair fly around his neck. 

Stephen looks up at her after a while, smiling as he trails the fingers of one hand up and down Tony's thighs. 

"I'm taking you two to Kamar-Taj tomorrow." He whispers simply. 

It's neither a question nor a request and that fact alone, the realization that Stephen feels comfortable enough to just state his truth with no discussions now, it makes Pepper's face split into a grin. She nods. 

There are worst places in the world to spend one's day off than the high plains and mountains of Nepal, their magically-guarded lovers' nest.


End file.
